


Words for the Unconscious

by SaccharineandSweet



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Major canon divergence, Persona 5 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaccharineandSweet/pseuds/SaccharineandSweet
Summary: Small stickers with messages have been appearing in Mementos.
Kudos: 8





	Words for the Unconscious

Mementos seemed to be as it always was. Shiny, firm but soft, wet looking pulsating walls, with warm, snaking veins lacing the long passageways, and cold, stagnant air hanging heavily. Such was the collective unconscious. 

One seemingly inconspicuous day of _stress relief_ , he called it, something had changed. A sticker had appeared. Goro noticed it immediately, of course. Stuck on the glass window of the subway waiting booth, a relatively high floor up. He approached it, the words slowly revealing themselves. Reading it's message, his eyes narrow, and he curls his lip ever so slightly. It was a black cloud with red eyes, with white text reading "How's Mementos? Cozy, don't you think? XOXO to you, CROW!", with fine print on the side stating "I thought so ❤"

It seemed to be directed at him. This meant that there was someone else who knew about Mementos. About the Metaverse. _About him._

There was another _person_ who roamed the floors. A young boy-looking... thing. Not a human, certainly. He called himself Jose, he collected flowers, and he wanted learn more about people, apparently. It was obvious he hadn't had anything to do with it, but perhaps he knew who did.

"Have you seen anyone else come here, recently?" Jose tilts his head, then taps his chin.

"Umm... I don't think so, sir. It's only been you here. Oh, and your friends, of course." That was certainly strange. Goro's frown only deepened. He could feel a headache forming.

"Tell me if you see anything." The-shadow? boy?-nods, before getting into his vehicle and driving deeper down the halls. He stood there, for a few minutes, staring down the long, winding passages. He then left, Unfortunately, the headache followed him out.

* * *

The subway ride back to his- _conspiracy paid_ \- place made him feel like he was walking through a thick fog, the kind that made it so you couldn't see your hands in front of you. Absorbed in his thoughts, it had been quite the scare when he thought he'd missed his stop. Bumping into an older man, he quickly apologized, a TV smile slipping on to his face- _too saccharine, an artificial sweetener-_ and they laughed it off. After locking the door to his apartment, he collapsed on his mattress, the day's confusion taking its toll on him. Laying there, the numerals of his alarm clock patronizing him, _2:47_ , their sharpness blurring before finally fading to darkness.


End file.
